


Lull Me To Sleep

by strawnilla



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawnilla/pseuds/strawnilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're both stubborn and fight like children, but... it's been too long since they've last seen one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lull Me To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for a close friend's birthday!! why do i have so many may children friends

“So, uh…” Adventurer says, “I guess this is good night?”

Mint throws the pillow in his direction. Adventurer closes the door before said projectile hits him.

The nobleman sighs into his hands as he sits on the edge of the captain’s bed. To think that the very pirate who kidnapped him earlier had been his long lost childhood friend…

He doesn’t know how long he’s been aboard the ship, but long enough from the fact that the sun is no longer in the sky. The quarters is lit by a single oil lamp and he sees a clutter of items on the table that’s in the centre of the room. He thinks he sees maps and charts of the ocean too. Everything must belong to Adventurer in this room. It  _is_  the captain’s quarters in the first place.

When Adventurer first revealed himself after the wild scene he made in the town square, he felt a surge of joy. But he still wasn’t too happy about the kidnapping. At least, because the kidnapping was done in public, there would be people sent out to look for him.

He’s not too sure about the part where they might arrest Adventurer though, and he’s sure his parents won’t give the pirate pardon. If only he could get Adventurer to let him go… meeting him again was nice and all, but… they’re in different worlds now.

He is still in the world he is born in, of the high society and proper table manners, whereas Adventurer chose a different path for himself, one of plundering and free will.

Mint sighs again as he lies down on the bed. It’s cold and he almost asks a servant to get him a hot water pack when he remembers where he is. He curses in his mind. He climbs deeper into the bed despite his reluctance and pulls the covers over himself. He puts his head on the pillow and he can smell a distinct scent that hits him with a pang of nostalgia. It smells salty like the sea, and heavy with rum. But he can also detect something faint that reminds him of a warm hearth and the sky.

He wonders if this is Adventurer’s scent…

When he closes his eyes, he can hear the waves stroking the ship’s hull and the distant chatter of Adventurer’s crew outside as they talk and drink. He can hear the gentle clink of metal too as the ship sways to the ocean’s will. The man tries to tune it all out. He is tired. He wants some rest.

Many moments later, he still finds himself wide awake.

Mint grumbles. It’s going to be a long night.

The next day, Adventurer strides into the room with a bright grin and says, “Good morning! Slept well?”

He grunts at the sunlight. Adventurer takes one look at him and frowns. “Guess not.”

“I slept fine.”  _I didn’t sleep at all._

The blond throws him a sceptic look. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”  _No._

“Alright. Then, are you up for breakfast?”

“No.”  _Yes._

“It’s not good to lie, Minty.”

“…”

“Come on,” Adventurer chuckles as he pulls him up by the arm. Mint pulls back and looks away. “I don’t want to eat,” he says, pulling his knees up. “Not until you take me home.”

“Yeah, about that...” he can hear the smile in Adventurer’s voice. “We’re like, super, _duper_ faraway, and if I go back to return you, they’re definitely sending me to the noose. So, nope! Now how about that breakfast?”

Mint looks over his shoulder and he narrows his eyes in what is hopefully a menacing glare. He’s never glared at anyone before. Not until Adventurer came swinging back into his life. Quite literally.

“I’ll take that as a no. Well, suit yourself!” Adventurer says, sounding a lot like he doesn’t care. Mint watches him walk away and the door closing behind him. He sighs. Again.

So be it. He’ll go on a hunger strike if that’s what it takes to get Adventurer to send him back. Or maybe just leaving him stranded on some nearby port would work perfectly fine. The navy would be bound to find him there. It’s not easy to miss someone like him in a crowd, what with his bright green hair and white highlights.

It could work. He can try convincing Adventurer again—oh who is he kidding. Adventurer is as stubborn as a mule. Words won’t work on him.

What is he going to do…?

…Starve himself long enough to scare Adventurer, it seems. For now.

Later on, Adventurer comes back—this time with an invitation for lunch.

“No.”

“Minty…”

He’s cooped himself up in the captain’s cabin the entire time, walking around and inspecting the map on the table. He doesn’t know exactly where they are on the map. Adventurer didn’t leave any marks. In fact, the map almost seemed untouched. Strange.

Regardless, as he sits on the bed and looking away from Adventurer again, he thinks he could use some sunlight and fresh salty air. But he’s stubborn. He doesn’t want to back down and listen to Adventurer until the blond promises to at least send him ashore.

“Suit yourself,” he hears Adventurer say.

Wait, what? He turns his head to see the blond walking out the cabin again and closing the door shut.

Mint is staring to regret his hunger strike hours later, when his stomach begins to rumble painfully and he’s lying on the bed again with his hands over his abdomen. He groans. He can’t tell what time it is anymore, he’s lost his bearings. He tries to concentrate on something else that’s not his rumbling stomach and his eyes decide to settle on one of the porthole windows.

Midnight blue greets him back.

It’s nighttime already? So he’s gone without food for at least 24 hours. How very stupid of him.

The door opens and he wants to crawl deeper into the bed if he could, to hide away from the person he knows is Adventurer.

He hears the pirate sigh.

Then he smells it—a savoury aroma, smoky and maybe a little bit tangy. He manages to open his eyes and Adventurer is looming over him with a plate of chicken in one hand and a smile on his face, as if to say, _You can’t resist this anymore._

He almost drools.

Mint turns his body the other way and closes his eyes tight.

“Really, Mint? Are you really going to starve yourself to death?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, come on. This chicken’s really good, the best in the seas!”

“Haha.”

“If you don’t get some now, I’ll eat it all.”

“What are you, five?”

“Right back at you.”

Mint groans. “Just leave me alone.”

There is a silence for a moment and Mint expects another persuasion attempt from Adventurer, when the blond treads away. He hears him place the plate on the table with the maps and then the door shutting again.

He pushes himself up. True to his assumption, the plate filled with delicious meat is there. He’s tempted, oh so tempted to eat it. Besides, Adventurer would only come back in the morning. By then, he can just say the mice took it, or something.

He takes the plate back to the bed and takes the first bite. The flavours basically explode in his mouth and he sighs, content. Adventurer was right. This _is_ the best chicken in the entire sea. That, or it’s just because he’s famished.

When he’s done he places the empty plate exactly where Adventurer left it and climbed back to bed. He thinks maybe now he’ll get a good night’s rest, with a full stomach and all.

He’s wrong.

It feels like hours, days, years later, of staring into the dark (he put out the oil lamp some time ago) and he’s still wide awake, feeling a little nauseous and sick. It occurs to him he doesn’t even know where this ship is heading. Adventurer could be taking him to an entirely new country; he can be surprising like that.

He grumbles into the dark. If that is the case, then any search party for him would end in failure. He’d never be able to return to comforts and warmth of home. He’d have to go anywhere Adventure is going from then on.

He finds… that he doesn’t really mind that.

Before he can ponder on the thought much longer, the doors to the cabin open and close and for a moment a surge of panic shoots through him. What? Who is that? He shut his eyes close, pretending to sleep, but he opens just a tiny bit to find the person’s silhouette.

He sees the shadow of a pointy hat and he almost laughs. But he keeps still, easing out his breathing so it really looks like he’s asleep. He can feel the bed move—Adventurer is sitting on the edge of it. He feels it move again, and he can feel Adventurer lying down next to him and he feels like his heart has been electrified.

He still tries though, the pretending to sleep act. But then he feels an arm snake around his waist and he squeaks.

Adventurer chuckles. “Trouble sleeping?” his voice comes out deep and fruity, and really, really close to his ear. He can feel Adventurer’s hot breath on his neck. Screw electrified, now there’s a thunderstorm inside Mint’s chest.

He doesn’t reply though. He forces himself not to.

Adventurer places his head on Mint’s shoulder blades. The arm that’s around his waist somehow manages to find his hand and the blond intertwines their fingers together. He starts humming.

Mint didn’t recognize the song right away—it’s been so long since he last heard it, let alone play it. It’s one of the first songs he learnt on the violin, a childish nursery rhyme about sunshine and the singer begging it to not be taken away.

He gulps, feeling the heat rise up his neck and to his cheeks. Unbelievable, to think he had the nerve to come in here uninvited and climb into bed with him and then hum him a lullaby—then again, this _is_ Adventurer, and this _is_ his cabin and bed. He has the right to.

Mint squeezes the other’s hand in return, and hums the song too.


End file.
